


Star-Crossed

by Lostkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki in love, Loki smut, Not Canon Compliant, Odin is a bad dude, Pre-Thor (2011), Sex first feelings later, Sex first plot later, Smut, Vampires, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostkitty/pseuds/Lostkitty
Summary: On a diplomatic mission to a new world, Loki meets an intriguing woman who catches his attention in the best possible way. Can their love bring two worlds together? Or will it tear them apart?Non-canon compliant, but still takes place before the first Thor movie and all that nastiness on Jotunheim.





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d take a week or two out of my responsibilities and give this a write before disappearing from fan fiction again. There will be plot, just not at the beginning, as is my way. Hope you enjoy!

It was close to midnight by the time Loki returned to his room. He was currently on a diplomatic visit to Vastra, a realm wishing to establish an alliance with Asgard. He’d have much preferred to stay home and allow Thor to work things out; he was next in line for the throne, after all, but apparently the Vastrans preferred a more subtle approach better suited to his silver tongue than to Thor’s type of hammer diplomacy. And, so, here he was, stuck on a planet of vampires trying to negotiate a new trade agreement.

Oh, that’s right. They were vampires.

He was standing at the small balcony that his room provided, looking out over the strange landscape. He wore no shirt, no shoes, just his pants, and the occasional cool breeze caused his arms to pebble in gooseflesh. He was trying to decide whether to go straight to bed or to do a little reading first when there was a slight knock at the door.

“Come in,” he called out.

The door creaked opened, and a woman stepped in, closing the door behind her. She walked into the room and stopped a little ways away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked him up and down appraisingly, lips pursed in thought.

“You undress well,” she said.

Loki laughed at that and took a step forward. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually,” she said, removing her robe. “I’m here to help you.”

She stood wearing a very thin, form-fitting, and slightly translucent gown that left little to the imagination. Not that it stopped Loki’s mind from taking that extra step to mentally undress her.

“Go on,” he said, intrigued.

“I’m a gift.”

“A gift?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“That’s right. Lucky you,” she said, tone dripping with sarcasm. “Now, come unwrap me or whatever silly nonsense women say at moments like this.”

Loki smiled. “My, how you’ve mastered the fine art of seduction. It’s no wonder that they sent you here.”

She sighed. “They sent me because I’m the daughter of a very powerful man. They figured it would let you know how serious they are about this alliance. I’m meant to be a sort of ‘symbolic gesture’ for the coming together of our worlds. And you’ll just have to forgive me for not being more excited about having my body and my virginity bought and sold for an alliance.”

“Your virginity?” he asked, surprised.

“Special, huh?” she quipped. She stepped closer, placing her hands on his chest. “Now, let’s get started.”

Loki took her hands and removed them from his chest, taking a step backward. “No offense, but I find myself having to decline, despite how tempting you’ve managed to make your offer.”

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, there was something softer, more resigned there. “Please. Forgive me, Prince Loki. My mouth often gets away from me, and I forget my place.”

“I can relate,” he smiled.

She gave him a pleading look. “If you refuse me tonight, it will be seen as a great insult, and I will be to blame. I would be punished quite severely.”

Loki sympathized with her situation and didn’t particularly want to be the cause of her pain. She hadn’t done anything to him to deserve it. “We could pretend. You could stay a little while, and we could say we did.”

She shook her head. “They would know. Don’t ask me how, but they would. Please, I’ll do anything you want. Just don’t refuse me. Please.”

Loki looked her over. “Honestly, I don’t see the fuss of a virgin girl. They’ve never really appealed to me, as I prefer a woman with more… experience pleasing a man.” He stepped closer, moving her hair off her neck. “But, I’ll admit, something about you has intrigued me.”

She smirked a little. “Must be my charming personality.”

He ran a hand over her collarbone and down her chest. “Must be.”

She shivered under his touches and looked up at him, lips parted, breathing heavily. “Let me start over,” she said.

She reached down and pulled at the laces holding her dress together, causing it to pool onto the floor. Loki’s breath stuttered as he took her in. She was stunning. He set his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, until their bodies were pressed together.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. “I have a reputation for many terrible things, but I’d not have it for taking from a woman that which she would not freely give.” He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Especially when so many come willingly enough.”

She took in a trembling breath at his words and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. Just…,” she trailed off uncertainly.

“Tell me.”

“I know I have no right to ask this, but,” she looked up into his eyes, “could you be gentle?”

He leaned down and kissed her neck, making her arch into him enticingly. “I can be very gentle,” he whispered.

She moaned and clutched at his back, and he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She kissed back, slowly, seductively, and he was soon lost in the feel of her. He kissed his way back down her neck and chest, and as he reached her breast, she tangled her hands in his hair, tugging gently. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist as he took her nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. He brought his hand up to her other breast and began to tease it with his thumb in time with the movement of his tongue.

She whimpered as he played with her, clutching him more tightly to her, and he moved up and kissed her again. Her kisses, so sensual just a minute before, were now full of a wanton, desperate sort of passion. Without breaking the kiss, he walked her backward, toward the bed, and she eagerly went with him.

He pulled back for a moment, breath coming in raggedly. “Get on the bed,” he said.

She did as she was told, and he watched with lustful anticipation as she moved to the center and waited for him. He removed his pants, and her eyes widened as she took in his naked body, his cock standing hard. He crawled toward her, and as he did, she reached for him, pulling him closer to kiss him again.

“Lay down,” he whispered, and she did, eyeing him with an expression both eager and nervous.

He kissed her again and then worked his way down her body, kissing and licking his way toward the spot between her thighs. She tensed a little as he spread her legs, and then she gasped as he licked her clit, arching up off the bed. He placed his hand on her hips, pushing her down, and he licked again, causing her to moan. He stroked up and down her slit, smearing the wetness all over. Then, slowly, he inserted a finger into her, and she cried out softly. She was so tight, and he was surprised to find how hard it made him. He moved in and out of her, relaxing her, making her wetter. He inserted another finger, and she writhed underneath his attentions. He reached that magical spot inside her and moved expertly against it, eliciting the most delicious sounds from her as he used his mouth and fingers to bring her closer to completion.

Her cries became louder, and she clawed at the sheets as he worked her, hips bucking and thighs clenching as he pushed her over the edge. He took his time and brought her down slowly, drawing out as much pleasure as possible before moving back up and laying on top of her.

She gave him a dazed smile, and he found himself smiling back.

“That was incredible,” she said, cupping his face. “I want to do that for you.”

“Perhaps another time,” he said.

She nodded and put her hands on his chest, running her hands over him, down his stomach, over his hips. His breath caught as she moved toward his hard shaft, as her fingertips trailed leisurely up and down it. When she saw the effect it had on him, she wrapped her hand around him, squeezing gently. Then she began to stroke him, making him pant and moan.

“Like that?” she asked breathlessly.

He nodded. “Just like that.”

She caught his gaze and then kissed him. “I’m ready.”

He pressed his hips forward, pushing at her entrance.

“Will it hurt?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“Not too much.”

She pulled him closer, and he kissed her, pressing his tongue into her mouth as he pressed his cock into her cunt. She gasped as he filled her, stretched her, slowly, deliberately.

“You’re so tight,” he panted as her heat enveloped him, grasped him. He moved his way in slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside her. “Are you all right?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes. I’m good.”

He pulled out of her and then thrust gently back in, and when he hit deep inside of her, she called out in pleasure. The sound spurred him on, and he moved a little faster, keeping his thrusts short and bottoming out each time. She wrapped a leg around him, pressing him deeper inside as her moans came faster and louder. Her hips moved in time with his, and they found a rhythm that had them both rushing toward their orgasms. He reached down and rubbed her clit, and as he did, she came, her fingernails digging almost painfully into his back as she screamed his name and clenched around him. A few more thrusts, and he came, too, pushing himself as deeply inside of her as he could go.

They laid there together, holding each other, panting, kissing each other gently as they both regained their bearings. He rolled off of her and laid on his side so he could kiss her. She smiled as he did, hand cupping his face affectionately.

She pulled away and stood up, and he watched her, keeping his eyes on her as she walked over to pick her clothes up off the floor.

“You don’t have to leave,” he said as she pulled on the form-fitting dress. “You can stay.”

She smiled at him as she slipped on her robe, tying it off in the front. “I’d better not.”

“Why?”

She turned to him as she reached the door, lifting an eyebrow and shooting him a sly grin. “They say you’re dangerous.”

“And you believe them?” he asked innocently.

Her eyes raked over him. “Absolutely,” she said, then she walked out the door.


	2. A Really Good Time

She spotted Loki across the room, chatting with some boring but important people that she had no interest in dealing with. Since he was distracted, she took a moment to appreciate him, the way his dark hair curled around his shoulders, his gorgeous face, lips that she now knew were capable of sensual kisses and filthy promises readily fulfilled. Her eyes moved downward, and she didn’t even try to not undress him with her eyes. She knew what lay beneath all that leather and metal, and the thought caused a rush of pleasure to move to her most intimate places. She shifted a bit, trying to relieve a little of the arousal that now sat unsated between her legs.

He looked over and caught her looking at him, so she shot him a flirty smile, then turned away. She was lucky, she knew. So many women in her position had told her horror stories about their first times. Men who were flaccid, men who were old, men who were cruel. But Loki was… Loki was a god.

Still, it didn’t do well to linger on these things. She’d done her job, fulfilled her role, and now she was free to do as she pleased with whomever she pleased. Besides, she knew his reputation, and she had no intention of fooling herself into believing he was anything other than what he was. Still, a woman could daydream, she supposed.

And daydream she did. She was staring off out a window, caught up in some very delicious thoughts when the devil himself appeared next her, radiating sex and sin.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning, Prince Loki,” she said, giving a slight curtsy. “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept very well, thank you. And how about yourself? Are you all right today?”

He seemed genuinely concerned, and it confused her. “You want to know if I’m all right?”

Now Loki looked confused. “Yes.”

She tried to hold back a grin but failed. “I’m good, Prince Loki. Very good.”

Loki’s lip turned upward in amusement, but before he could speak again, someone came up and stole his attention. A moment later, he turned back to her, looking apologetic.

“Forgive me. I must be off. But I never got your name last night.”

“Perhaps that was intentional.”

Loki stepped a little closer, just this side of intimate, and he looked pleadingly into her eyes. “Please, Lady. May I have your name?”

She considered refusing him, but she was having a little difficulty putting thoughts and words together with him so close. “Kessa,” she said.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, and she applauded herself for maintaining her composure as he did so. Not that he made it easy. The look in his eye was both playful and dangerous, and it reminded her of exactly why she should stay away.

“Perhaps we shall meet again later, Kessa,” he said, and his tone was dripping with hidden meaning.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Only if you are very, very lucky.”

He chuckled, dark and deep, and she did her best not to let him know how it affected her. He gave her a slight bow and then walked away, allowing her a fine view of his backside. He turned back to look at her and smirked as he caught her watching. She just shrugged and shooed him off with a wave of her hand. As he disappeared around a corner, she sighed to herself and resolved to stay away. That man was nothing but trouble.

\--------------------------

Loki still had yet to get used to the nocturnal schedule the Vastrans held, and though it was still relatively early for them, several days of trying to force a new schedule had tired him out early. He’d taken a bath and was preparing for bed when he heard a knock. He sighed at the interruption and put on some pants before opening the door. To his happy surprise, standing on the other side of the door looking gorgeous, was the Lady Kessa.

Her dress was just a little more revealing than a casual visit would call for, and he let his eyes roam down her body, taking in her soft curves and exposed skin. Then his gaze returned to her eyes, a smirk plastered on his face as he greeted her. “Lady Kessa. To what do I owe this honor?”

Just as he’d done, she allowed her eyes to move over his form. “Do you ever wear clothes?” she asked.

“I’m alone in my room, expecting no company. What do you expect I should wear? Full battle armor? My helm?”

“Your helm?”

“Another time. What brings you here tonight?”

“Can I come in?”

Loki stepped back and gestured wide for her to enter. As she walked past, she allowed her fingers to trail across his stomach, and he shivered just a bit. He closed the door and offered her a drink.

“No, thank you. I won’t be staying long.”

“Then, please. Tell me what you need.”

She shifted a bit, looking for a moment a bit timid, which Loki found very intriguing. “I just wanted to thank you for last night. There are so many ways that could have gone, and it was actually pretty wonderful. You didn’t have to be so good to me, especially after the way I behaved. So, thank you.”

Loki held his hand over his heart. “It was my pleasure, I assure you.”

She smiled at that, her little vampire teeth digging into the skin of her lip. Loki thought it was adorable.

“Was there something else?” he asked.

She raked a hand through her hair, looking everywhere but at him. “No, nothing. Just…,” she closed her eyes, as though debating whether to continue, a resigned sort of crease appearing on her forehead as she opened her eyes again. “I just had a _really_ good time last night.”

Loki approached, giving her a devious little smile. “And you would like to do it again?”

“Yes,” she said softly.

Loki stepped closer and ran his thumbs over her jaw line, his fingers resting gently on the sides of her neck. He stood there looking at her for a moment, and he noted the slight increase in her breathing. He leaned down and let his lips hover over hers, barely brushing against them.

She closed her eyes and put her hands on his chest, feeling the smooth skin and lean muscle beneath her fingers, working her way up to settle her hands on the back of his neck. And then he leaned in to the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, assaulting her senses with his mouth, his lips, his tongue. He was everything in that moment. His fingers moved deftly over the enclosures of her gown, and she was quickly relieved of it, standing naked before him. He reached down and between her thighs, where he found her soaking wet for him. His hands moved behind her thighs, where he grabbed her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness pressing at her core, and she whimpered with need.

He walked them over to the bed and laid down on top of her, pressing his clothed erection against her aching core and kissing her with abandon.

“Do you want me to use my mouth on you again?” he asked, and she barely managed an affirmative sort of pleading noise.

He kissed his way down her body, and then he assaulted her wet cunt with his hands and mouth, not the gentle ministrations from the night before, but something far more raw and passionate. His fingers worked inside of her as his he sucked and bit at her clit, and faster than she could have believed possible, she was screaming out his name as she came, legs clenched tightly around his head as she pushed herself against his face, seeking out every last bit of friction she could manage.

He made his way up her body again and smiled down at her spent form. “Did I wear you out so soon?” he asked.

“Hardly,” she answered, pulling his head down to attack his mouth with hers. She reached down and unfastened his pants, yanking them down enough to grab at his ass. He helped her pull them off the rest of the way and then flipped them over so that he was on his back, and she was straddled above him.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m letting you have your way with me.”

She looked a bit self-conscious, so he cupped her cheek, stroking it gently, soothingly.

“What if you don’t like it?” she asked.

Loki smiled. “I assure you, I will thoroughly enjoy myself. But I’d like you to find out what you like, too. And so, I give you all the control. It’s not something I give up often.”

She gave him a wicked sort of smile that made him even harder. “If you insist,” she said. Then she reached down and angled herself over his cock. She closed her eyes as she pressed onto it, lowering herself slowly, taking him in inch by inch until he was settled fully inside of her. He moaned as she adjusted herself on him, as she widened her legs and took him in even deeper. And then she began to move.

At first, she moved her body up and down his length at different speeds, slow at first, then faster as her body adjusted to him, then slow again. Then, she tried rocking her hips, and she could feel the wetness pool underneath her as Loki moaned filthily.

“Show me what you like,” she whispered.

Loki put his hands on her hips and began to move her. “Find that perfect spot,” he said. She was about to ask what he meant, when he spoke again. “If you have to ask, you haven’t found it.”

She continued to adjust her position with Loki’s help, and then she felt it, moaning as his cock hit a spot deep within her that had her nails digging into his chest. “There,” she gasped.

Loki dug his hands into her hips and began rocking her on top of him, grinding her against him, and the sensation on her clit, the way he hit her just right inside, had her calling out loudly. It was the most intense thing she’d ever felt, and it threatened to overwhelm her. And yet, she didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, rocking and grinding against him as his hands helped her maintain an impossible rhythm that had her coming faster and harder than she thought she could handle. She could feel her walls spasming, clenching at Loki’s cock settled thick and hard inside of her. She collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, clutching at him, trying to ground herself.

Loki waited a minute, allowing her to come down, and then he rolled her over, kissing at her neck as he pushed back into her. A moment ago, she would have said it was too soon, but as he set his pace, as he lifted her leg to go deeper, she found herself desperate for more. He reached down and began to rub circles over her clit, making her arch in pleasure. Then he took her hand and moved it to join his.

“Do you feel it?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He placed his hand over hers and guided her movements, helped her to pleasure herself as he continued to thrust into her. And then he removed his hand so that she could resume on her own. As he moved inside her, she sped up, and he did, too, matching her pace. Another orgasm was approaching, and her fingers moved furiously to keep up with Loki, who was chasing his own climax, his eyes closed and his body tense as he got close. And then she came again, less intense than before but still leaving her entire body tingling. As her legs clenched around him, Loki came, too, pushing himself deep inside of her, one of his hands squeezing her hip so hard it would be painful in any other situation.

He pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed, pulling her tight against him. They laid there tangled together for a while, and then she moved to get up.

“You can stay,” he said, just as he had the night before.

She leaned down and kissed him, and the way he responded made it almost impossible to leave. She strengthened her resolve and reluctantly pulled away, tracing one hand over his body wistfully before going to get dressed.

“Maybe next time,” she said, walking out the door.

 


	3. Disheveled and Disarmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short

Kessa ran her hands through her hair and straightened her dress, attempting to walk out of the closet looking like she hadn’t just gotten ravished by the visiting God of Mischief. But as she stepped out, he grabbed her and kissed her in a way that made her efforts futile. She had a sneaking suspicion that he actually enjoyed leaving her looking like that because every time they met up like this, in random spots in random rooms or gardens or, well, wherever, she was never able to leave without him giving her one last something to remember him by. And it usually involved leaving her hair or clothes or makeup a disheveled mess. If she didn’t enjoy it so much, she might be angry.

But she did enjoy it. The furtive glances across a room, the way they’d signal for the other to follow them around a corner, the way he made her come alive under his touches. She’d never been with another man, but a part of her wondered if he’d already ruined her.

\--------------

“You can stay.”

She pulled her dress back on. “I really can’t.”

“Why not?”

Kessa sighed. “Let’s not make this more than it is, Loki.”

He smirked at her. “And what is it?”

She looked over to where he was sprawled out deliciously on the bed and, as always, she was so tempted to give in. But she wouldn’t. Not tonight or any other night. “It’s a good time together. It’s sex. Really, really great sex. But in a few weeks, you’ll be gone, and I’ll be here, and we’ll move on.”

Loki’s eyes stayed on her as she finished dressing and walked over to the door. “You can still stay, though.”

“Goodnight, Loki.”

Loki’s smile was disarming. “Goodnight, Kessa.”


	4. Rivals

Kessa was out in the garden, breathing in the fresh night air, when Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

“I missed you last night,” he said.

“Did you now?” 

“Tired of me already?” he asked, pulling her closer. “Perhaps I’ll have to show you a few new tricks.”

She fought the feelings those words evoked and stepped away from him instead. “Thank you, but I can take care of my own needs, much as I did last night.”

Loki’s smirk was heated, and it pooled at her core. “I would have liked to have seen that.”

“Yes, well, I assume you were busy enough with Tyra. Forgive me for not wanting to walk in on the two of you.”

“Tyra?” he asked naively, but the smug grin on his face said that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Yes, you were rather friendly with her yesterday, weren’t you? And then she told me, quite arrogantly, mind you, that she’d made plans to join you in your room last night. I certainly had no desire to walk in on _that_ show, so I kept to myself instead.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you could have joined us.”

Kessa shot him a dirty look that only seemed to entertain him further.

He took a step closer, grinning down at her. “I must admit, I’m rather enjoying this jealous side of you.”

“I’m not jealous,” she contended. “I’m just disappointed in your poor taste.”

“I could have sworn you were friends,” he said innocently.

“Rivals would be a more apt description. She always wants what I have. And, apparently, that includes you.”

He leaned down, lips brushing against her ear. “Am I yours, Kessa?”

She was having trouble thinking, as she often did when he was this close. She tried to look defiant but was pretty sure she failed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Of course not,” he said indulgently. “But you have it all wrong. Nothing happened between the two of us.”

Kessa paused, relieved. “Oh. Well, I just—”

“Yet.”

“Yet?”

“Yes. Nothing has happened between the two of us _yet_. She didn’t make plans to come to my room. She invited me to hers. Tonight.”

Her stomach turned, and she could feel her face heating. “Oh. Well. My mistake, then.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he considered her. “Are you all right?”

She took in a deep, steadying breath. “I’m fine. Just late for an appointment is all. I will see you…around, Loki.”

He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. “I look forward to it.”

\-----------

A few hours later found Kessa stalking purposefully toward Loki’s room. Not angrily, she told herself. Just purposefully. And quickly. She soon arrived in front of his doors, and for a moment, she nearly lost her nerve. But she straightened her back, lifted her chin, and marched into the room without knocking.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up when she entered, and she tried to pretend she wasn’t relieved to see him still here. And alone.

“Kessa,” he said, grinning. “What a surprise. How was your appointment?”

Once again, she steeled her resolve and then, without responding, dropped her robe, uncovering a very short, very revealing green satin and lace gown. The look on his face was enough to let her know that she’d made the right decision in wearing the sexy number. It only took Loki a few long strides, and suddenly he was across the room, and she was in his arms.

He kissed her hungrily, a rough sort of animalistic kiss that she responded to eagerly with her whole body. She tore at his clothes, tossing them aside as his fingers dug into the soft fabric of her dress. The silky shift of the fabric on her skin underneath the rough grip of his hands felt rapturous, and her own hands dug at him, needing him closer, even as he pressed against her. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard cock sliding intimately against her, his hands squeezing her thighs. She leaned down to kiss his neck, licking and biting, though not enough to break the skin. He hissed in pain and pleasure as she bit at the spot just below his ear, and the sounds caused her thighs to squeeze tighter around him.

“I want to please you, Loki,” she moaned into his ear. “The way that you please me.”

He kissed her again, fiercely still, but he loosened his grip on her as she moved to get down. She tried not to be nervous as she made her way down his body, her lips trailing her hands as she did so. She kneeled on the floor before him, and when she looked up, she nearly stopped breathing. He was regal looking, powerful, eyes flashing with heat and anticipation, all that wild energy focused entirely on her in that moment. It was intense, and it was invigorating. She put aside any self-doubt and got to work pleasing her god.

She grabbed his shaft and licked the tip as she watched him. His breathing staggered, and his eyes closed, his hair falling around his face as he took in the sensations of her. She’d never done this before, but she had the basic idea. She knew how Loki liked to be touched, and so she went from there.

She licked him from base to tip with a thick swipe of her tongue, wrapping her lips around the head as she reached it, tongue swirling around it as she stroked him with her hand. She took a deep breath and then pushed herself onto him, taking him as deep as she could go. She heard him moan above her, and so she picked up the rhythm, moving faster but more shallow, using her hands to stimulate his entire length. He grabbed at her hair, tugging on it as she took him, his hips bucking along with her movements. Suddenly, his body tensed, his grip on her hair tightened painfully, and he pushed himself deep into the back of her throat, coming in spurts that she swallowed as best she could. Then, he relaxed, releasing his hold on her hair and pulling out of her mouth.

Her lips felt swollen, and she touched them as she looked up at him. His look was unreadable, and she grew nervous. “Was that all right?”

Then she was able to read the look. It was hungry desire, Loki’s darkness channeled and focused entirely on her and his own _want_. She clenched her thighs at the sight of that expression, a slight whimper escaping her.

He reached down and grabbed her roughly, kissing her almost violently, ripping her dress off her body. He carried her over to the bed and tossed her down, climbing on top of her and reaching between her thighs, shoving his fingers in deep. She cried out as one hand moved inside her, as the other rolled and plucked at her nipple, as he bit down on her breast and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Her orgasm was sudden and overwhelming, something that just exploded out of her almost painfully in its intensity.

And then Loki was inside of her, thrusting hard and fast as she held on tight, nonsensical moans and affirmations coming unbidden from her mouth as she urged him on. And then she came again, with him following immediately thereafter. He cried out her name as he did, and it was the first time he’d done so. It filled her with a sense of pride and unbridled happiness, hearing her name on his lips as he came undone, knowing that she’d done this to him.

He rolled off of her and pulled her close, kissing her lips, her neck, her shoulders, gently, his hands trailing sensually, softly along her skin, making her feel deeply satisfied, peaceful.

“You can stay,” he whispered, still kissing her softly.

“Just for a minute,” she said, her eyelids feeling heavy and her body feeling relaxed under his touches. And then she fell asleep.

She woke up a little later, snuggled up with a naked, sleeping Loki. She stretched, and then he woke up, too, smiling down at her in a very self-satisfied way. Well, two could play at that game, she thought.

“I guess you missed your date with Tyra,” she said, trailing her fingers along his chest. “Too bad,” she tsk’d.

He kissed her neck, and she leaned back to give him better access. “I never had a date with Tyra,” he responded.

She pushed him back a little so she could see his face. “What do you mean? You were supposed to go to her room tonight.”

Loki smiled. “No, she _invited_ me to her room. I declined.”

“Declined when?”

“When she asked.”

“So, you were never going to sleep with her?”

“Of course not.”

“You tricked me.”

“I did no such thing. I told you she invited me, which was true. Everything after that came from your own assumptions.”

She smirked. “You knew we were rivals. You knew it would drive me crazy.”

He kissed her lips. “I know many things. That may have been one of them.”

“Why? Why did you let me believe there was something between the two of you?”

“Because,” he said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I wanted you to stay. But your stubbornness wouldn’t allow it. So, I used your stubbornness against you.”

She wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t help the smile that worked its way onto her face. “You’re an ass.”

“Perhaps. But you stayed.”

She kissed him. “Just this once.”

 


	5. We've Had Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no. What's that? Plot? Not sure how I feel about that.

She was close, so close. It was early evening, so early, in fact, that there was still some light out. She’d stayed the day. Again. She’d told herself it was just the one time, but once she’d given in, she’d found it easier and easier to do so again. And Loki was very persuasive.

She cried out as she was plundered by his tongue. She was so close, just a little more, and then…

There was a knock at the door. “Prince Loki?” came the voice from the other side. They sounded hesitant. They could probably hear what was going on inside.

Loki lifted his head, and Kessa grabbed it firmly. “Don’t you dare,” she warned.

Loki smirked at her and then ducked back down, licking and then sucking at her sensitive clit.

“He’ll be right out!” she called, her voice breaking on the last word as Loki did something incredible with his hands. Her fingers clawed at the sheets as her orgasm overtook her, her body arching off the bed and heels digging into Loki’s back. Once it receded, she slumped back in the bed, feeling loose and giddy as Loki crawled his way up to give her a kiss that made her forget all about the man waiting for them to finish.

Loki pulled away reluctantly, shoving on a pair of pants and opening the door. “Prince Loki,” the man said, still sounding like he’d rather be somewhere else. “The delegation from Asgard will be here shortly. I assume that you’d like to be there to greet them?”

“Of course. I’ll be right out.”

Loki closed the door and put on some clothes, adding some finishing touches with his magic. Kessa had seen him do this plenty of times, but it still always managed to impress her. “Leaving so soon?” she asked.

Loki sat on the bed, stroking her back affectionately. “I’m sorry. Duty calls. There’s a lot of work to be done if our realms are to align together. There’s a lot of distrust on both sides.”

“You’ve seemed to do well enough here.”

“Yes, well, I’m quite irresistible, aren’t I?”

She leaned up and kissed him. “That you are.”

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be pretty busy from here on out, so we won’t get to see each other as much.”

“You mean to say that you’ll actually stop having your way with me at the most inopportune times and places? What ever will I do with myself?”

“Me?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “Whose idea was it to go swimming naked in the lake? Or to lure me up to the library under very devious pretenses? Or—”

She pressed her lips against his, and he stopped talking. She pulled back and looked at him, smoothing his hair down. “We’ve had fun,” she said.

“Yes, we have.”

“But this is it, isn’t it? The delegation will leave in a few days, and you’ll leave with them, right?”

He lifted her hand and kissed it. “Will you miss me?”

“Absolutely not,” she joked.

Loki feigned hurt feelings. “Not even a little?”

She grinned and kissed him hard. “Not even a little.”

Loki stood to leave, turning as he reached the doors. “You’ll be at the banquet, won’t you?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

He gave her a small bow. “Until then.”

\---------------------------

Loki met the delegation at the Bifrost site and then got to work at filling everyone in. The group consisted of Odin, Thor, and some of Asgard’s most trusted; about a dozen in all. There had been a time when the two realms had worked together, but the relationship had grown strained and had eventually ended altogether over some matters better left buried. It had left a bitter taste in the hearts and memories of some of the older generations, and they had passed some of that down to the newer ones. But the leaders of both worlds had decided to see if the relationship, abandoned for millennia, could be revived.

Loki was taking a walk in the gardens, wanting a few minutes to himself. The main players on both sides had been introduced, he’d given the Allfather a report on what had been achieved over the past month, along with his recommendations and ideas for moving forward, and then everyone had been shown to their rooms to prepare for the banquet that would take place in a couple hours.

The garden’s night blooms, so strange a month ago, were now so familiar, so comforting, and he ran his hand along the petals of one. They reminded him of Kessa now. He was lost in a memory of her out here in the garden with him when he was startled from his reverie by a familiar voice.

“Prince Loki.”

“Sigyn,” he said, smiling. “What brings you out here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“There’s still time. I thought I’d look around first, get my bearings. Then I saw you out here. Would you mind terribly if I join you?”

Loki offered his arm, which she took. “It would be my pleasure.”

“It’s strange,” she said as they walked.

“What?”

“All of it. Vampires. Living at night. Do they even see sunlight?”

Loki smiled. “They do. They’re nocturnal, and there’s very little daylight on the planet, but there is some. Most are generally asleep at that time.”

“What about blood?” she asked, voice low and conspiratorial. “Do they really drink it?”

“They do.”

“Should I be worried?”

Loki paused to look at her. “Are you actually nervous?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. A lifetime of stories, myths. I’m not really sure what to believe.”

They continued walking, taking a path that was hung low with pale leaves heavy with luminescent purple flowers. “These are pretty,” she said, trailing her fingers through the vines above her head.

“They are. And there’s nothing to be nervous about. I’ve been here a month, and most of the stories have turned out to be nothing more than that – stories. They live at night because they’ve adapted to do so on a mostly sunless planet. They drink blood, but it’s not necessary. Rather, they find power in it, and they’re able to channel that power. Drinking it gives them strength, durability, long life, much as we all feed off the magic of Asgard.”

Sigyn laughed. “You make it sound so normal.”

“It is.”

She looked up at him through her lashes, her fingers trailing gently on his arm. “And how have you been, Loki? Have they treated you well?”

“Exceptionally. I’m actually a little reluctant to leave.”

They reached the edge of the garden, and she stopped to look up at him. “Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Hmmm,” she said, stroking his face gently. “Well, I’ll be glad to have you home.” She leaned up to kiss him, and he turned his face, just a little, so that her lips landed on his cheek.

“Still playing hard to get?” she whispered.

He pulled away and kissed her hand. “Let’s go get ready.”

\--------------------

Loki was caught in a terribly tedious conversation that he’d so far been unsuccessful at leaving when Kessa walked into the ballroom. He smiled as he saw her, a vision in a form-fitting, but tactful blue dress. She was beautiful in it, but he couldn’t wait to tear it off her later. Without excuse, he left the group and walked over to her, bowing deeply.

“Lady Kessa, you look lovely.”

She gave him a small curtsy. “Prince Loki, you look edible.”

He laughed. “Please, dance with me.”

She allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, where a slow song settled her into his arms.

“I saw you with that woman earlier,” she said. “I saw her kiss you in the garden.”

“Sigyn?”

She pulled back. “How many women kissed you in the garden today?”

Loki grinned. “Oh, I really do love it when you get jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. I just…don’t trust her. We talked earlier, and there was just something about her…”

“Yes, she does tend to have that effect on people. She can be manipulative, but she’s very clever.”

“And very beautiful.”

Loki looked down on her. “Still not jealous, though?”

“There’s history between you, isn’t there?”

“Some. She’s a trusted member of my father’s court, one of the few women there. There was a time that he was pushing us toward marriage. I think she still likes the idea.”

“She’s in love with you.”

“She’s in love with power, the throne. Me, she’s just very fond of.”

Kessa looked up at him. “No, Loki, she loves you. I can tell. The way she talks about you, the way she looks at you. And, look, I know you’ll be leaving in a few days and that I have no business telling you who you can and cannot be with.”

The corner of his mouth lifted amusedly. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I know. But if we were courting—”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “You wish we were courting?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “That’s not what I said.”

“So, you’re happy we’re not courting.”

“No, I didn’t say that, either.”

“Well, which is it?”

Kessa felt flustered and a little trapped. “Loki, stop, please.”

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t matter, does it? We knew this was temporary. We can’t be together.”

“And why is that?”

“It’s not in your nature to settle down.”

“Is it not?”

She groaned. “Stop answering everything I say with another question.”

“I’m sorry?”

She laughed at that, a little of the rising tension gone from between them. “I know your reputation, Prince Loki, God of Mischief. You’re not capable of a long-term relationship.”

“Who told you that?”

“Your reputation preceded your arrival. I knew of it the night I first entered your room. _And_ , she told me,” she said, gesturing again to Sigyn. “When we talked earlier. She’d heard about the two of us, and she said all the same things – that you’re incapable of commitment, that you are an extremely charming man who cannot contain that charm to one woman.”

“And yet, the entire time I’ve been here, I’ve only been with you.”

“Hm,” she said, laying back down on his chest. “I suppose that’s true.”

“So, since we’re done listening to what Sigyn has to say about who I am and what I’m capable of, tell me, do you wish we were together? That these past weeks were more than just ‘fun’, that they meant something more?”

She found this conversation unsettling. Answering these questions, especially out loud, especially to Loki, made her feel vulnerable.  “Why are you pressing this? What’s the purpose?”

“I’m leaving soon. And, though _you_ may not miss me, _I_ am most certainly going to miss you.”

Kessa could feel the deep blush crawling up her neck and cheeks. “You are?”

“Of course I am.”

“Oh.”

It was all she could manage in that moment. She laid her head on his chest, feeling its gentle rise and fall, the steady beat of his heart, and for the first time since she’d met him, she allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings, so deliberately had she pushed them aside. She’d been so sure that nothing could ever come of them, and now that little spark of hope threatened to burn her alive.

“Where does that leave us, then?” she asked.

“It leaves us with the question.”

“Which question?”

“Do you wish we were courting? That we were together?”

“Yes,” she admitted to him, to herself.

Loki tilted her head up, and he leaned in close. “Then, Lady Kessa, if you would have me, I would happily be yours.”

She smiled. “I’ll have you.”

He brushed his lips against hers. “Then I am yours.”

 

 


	6. Blood and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this. Is it cheesy? Possibly. Who knows. Either way, here it is. Enjoy!

Loki entered his chambers and found Kessa reading one of his books on the sofa. She smiled as he entered, and it warmed something deep within him. He took a seat next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

“How are you?” he asked.

“I’m good.”

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb along her fingers. “You seem unhappy.”

“Not with you. Not ever.”

“Then with what?”

Kessa sighed and closed her book, leaning her head against the back of the sofa. She stared at Loki for a while before answering, considering what to say. “It’s Asgard.”

Loki nodded in understanding. He’d suspected as much. They’d taken turns visiting each other’s worlds, and there was a difference when she was here. Not that she ever complained or even gave any real sign of her discontent. It was little things he’d learned to notice.

“Are they treating you poorly?”

“Not exactly. It’s subtle. They stare at me, whisper. They don’t trust vampires.”

He cupped her cheek, and she leaned in to his touch. “They will,” he said. “I’m working on it.”

“I know. Speaking of which, how are negotiations going?”

He pulled back, running a hand through his hair. “Slowly. Both sides want to trust the other, but neither do. But we’ll get there.”

She smiled. “Who would dare say no to the great and powerful Loki?”

“Only a fool.”

“Indeed,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

He considered her. “There’s something more, isn’t there?”

“I’m just tired,” she assured him.

“I’ve noticed. Is everything all right? You’re not sick, are you?”

She shook her head. “It’s just the sunlight. It wears me out. I’ve never stayed here this long.”

“And I’m glad you have. How about blood? Would that help?”

Kessa’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean yours?”

“Yes. Why not?”

“It’s just that we’ve never, you and I have never—”

“Would it help?”

“Yes. But are you sure about this?”

He smiled and nodded. “I love you. I want you to be happy.”

Kessa grinned so wide it hurt. “That’s the first time you’ve ever said that.”

“Really?” he asked, looking confused. “That I want you to be happy? I could have sworn I’d said that before.”

She smirked at him. “The other thing.”

“Ah, that,” he said, smiling. “You know, it’s only polite that you say it back.”

She leaned forward and grabbed his face, pulling his lips to hers. “I love you, too.”

“Then let me do this for you.”

She laughed. “You really do always get your way, don’t you?”

“Most nearly. So, come on. Get to drinking and get your energy back. I only have you a few more days, and I’d rather you be awake for them.”

“All right,” she said, smiling slyly. Then she pushed him back and straddled his lap.

“What are you doing?” he asked, gripping her waist. “Not that I mind, whatever it is.”

She kissed his lips and then traced her way down his neck. “There’s no reason this can’t be enjoyable.”

“I like the sound of that.”

She felt him grow hard beneath her as she nuzzled his neck with her lips. “Last chance. Are you sure about this?”

He squeezed her waist harder and pulled her flush against him. “I’m sure.”

She kissed his neck softly, moving down to find that sweet spot, and then she kissed him again, something more lingering and sensual, and she felt Loki respond underneath her. Then she opened her mouth and pushed her teeth gently into him. Loki gasped as she broke the skin, and his hands dug into her hips. She held him tightly as she drank, rubbing herself against his erection, her chest pressed against his, and she could feel his heartbeat racing. It was one of the most erotic things she’d ever experienced. She could feel her strength returning to her, like liquid filling a glass, but there was something more there, too, something tingly, almost effervescent, bubbling through her veins. It pricked at her extremities – her fingers, her toes, her lips; like limbs reawakening after falling asleep. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was strange, and she pulled back abruptly.

She held her hands out in front of her and found them be to glowing faintly green. Her eyes widened in surprise. “That’s never happened before,” she whispered.

Loki’s hand went to the wound on his neck, his eyes on her hands. “You took my magic.”

“What?” she asked, looking worriedly at him. “I didn’t mean to. Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said, sounding a little dazed. He held his own hand out, making it glow, too. “You didn’t take it all, just a little.” The glow faded and he took her face in his hands, expression full of concern. “Are _you_ all right? How do you feel?”

She closed her eyes. “I feel…,” she trailed off, focusing on the way his magic flowed through her. It felt transformative, strong, and it felt like _him_. She opened her eyes. “I feel incredible.” Loki seemed to relax, and she grinned. “Is this what it always feels like? Your magic?”

He smiled. “I don’t know. What does it feel like?”

Her brow furrowed in thought. “I don’t know. Like fire…and ice…and…power. Dangerous. Like harnessing a storm. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“That’s as apt a description as any.”

She grew worried again. “But I took it from you. Does that mean you can’t get it back?”

“No, it’ll replenish. And, like I said, you didn’t take too much.”

If this is what just a little taste of his magic felt like, she couldn’t imagine the full force of it inside him. “I think I’ve underestimated just how powerful you are.”

Loki gave her a dark grin. “Have you now?”

Her smile turned seductive. “Yes. Why don’t you show me?”

Loki kissed her, and she could feel it inside her, as the magic in him connected with its own now in her. It was cold, but it burned, like standing naked in a snow storm, but the storm moved _through_ her, and she was a part of it.

The sensations were overwhelming, and she felt the _need_ to have Loki inside her physically, as he was magically. She hiked her skirt up around her waist as he unfastened his pants, both kissing clumsily at the other in desperate desire. And then she put her hands around the back of his neck and pushed down onto his cock, crying out as he filled her. His hands dug into her waist as his mouth kissed at her lips, her neck. She continued to ride him hard as his hands briefly left their spot on her hips to pull the down the front of her dress. One hand returned to her back, helping her set a fast rhythm as the other fondled her breast. His teeth teased at her nipple, and she pulled his head forward, wanting more of him, his mouth, his tongue. She felt the hot coil of her orgasm tightening within her, and she pulled his head up to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as she got closer.

Both his hands worked her hips, dragging them both to the edge, and for a moment she swore she could feel his pleasure, his oncoming climax, not in the same physical way she felt her own, but something more ephemeral, a sensation at the base of her neck, tickling down her spine. And there was something more, something underneath, something protective and affectionate, fierce and vulnerable that consumed him. And it was all connected to her.

“Loki,” she gasped. “Please. Can I—?”

She was having trouble articulating anything at the moment, but he seemed to understand.

“Yes,” he said, and he bared his neck for her again.

She bit down again, and as she did, they both came, undone by the intense exchange of blood and magic, in the intermingled essence of each other. She pulled back, breathing hard, feeling him even more strongly inside her. She kissed his neck and watched his magic heal his wound, then she kissed it again, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin under her lips.

She had no real desire to move, so she laid there in his arms, her head on his shoulder, listening to his breath resume its regular rhythm.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked, stroking her hair gently.

She sighed contentedly. “Amazing. Thank you.”

“Believe me, it was my pleasure.”

She finally sat up to look at him. “Did you feel all that, too?”

He cupped her face and nodded. “I felt everything.”

“Do you think it’ll always be like that? Your blood? Your magic?”

He kissed her soundly, the smile never leaving his face. “I don’t know. But I’m willing to do a little more testing to find out.”


	7. Letters

It had been a long night, and it was close morning when Kessa finally returned to her rooms. There was a stack of opened letters sitting on her table, and she picked one up, recognizing the broken seal of her king. She unfolded the letter, and it contained only two words: “Permission Granted.” The other letters were the same – the broken seal of some powerful person on the king’s council, and then the words “Permission Granted.” When she got to the bottom of the stack, there an Asgardian seal, and she realized to whom these letters belonged.

Excitedly, she ran into her sitting room. There, at the window, silhouetted against the morning’s hazy orange light, was Loki.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” she said.

Loki turned around and smiled at her. He looked tired, worried perhaps. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I was called for a last-minute meeting. There were some urgent matters that needed attending to.”

She held up one of the letters she’d brought in. “It looks like you’re doing something right. What have you gotten approval for?”

Loki hesitated, and then he looked at her with trepidation. “Something I might should not have done on impulse.”

Kessa stilled. Her mind raced with the implications. This was Loki, and his impulsive decisions could mean just about any sort of trouble. “What did you do?”

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Loki excused himself to answer it. Kessa watched as a courier handed Loki another letter, one which he took hesitantly. Once in his hand, he shot Kessa a worried glance and walked over to the window, presumably for more light. He sliced it open, and with a deep, trembling breath, he opened it.

Kessa had no idea what was inside, as Loki stood stoic. He refolded the letter and stood staring out the window, expression unreadable.

“What is it?” she asked, stepping close. She put her hand on his arm, and he looked down, as though just remembering she was there. “What does it say?”

Loki returned to looking out the window. “There’s been some discussion lately on how best to bring our realms together. Last night, someone made a suggestion.”

Kessa waited for him to continue, but when it became apparent he wasn’t going to, she asked the obvious. “What was that suggestion?”

Loki looked down at her. “A marriage.”

“A marriage?”

Loki nodded. “Ours.”

Kessa was stunned, rendered speechless. Loki continued to stare at her with that same unreadable expression.

“Is that something you’d consider?” Loki asked.

“Would I… consider—?" she stammered. She took a steadying breath and tried to find some words that made sense together. “Loki, you can’t be serious.”

His expression shifted, just a little, but this one she could read. He was closing himself off. She’d hurt his feelings.

“Is it so absurd?” he asked. “Marrying me?”

“What’s absurd is being forced into a marriage you don’t want for an alliance that still may never come about.”

“Who says I don’t want it?”

Her mind, reeling only a moment ago, suddenly came to a pretty abrupt halt. “Do you?”

He was still closed off, expression blank, posture rigid.

“Don’t do that,” Kessa said, holding his face in her hands. “Don’t shut me out. Talk to me.”

He met her gaze, and something in him looked vulnerable. It wasn’t something she saw often.

“It was my idea,” he whispered.

“What?” she asked, uncomprehending.

“The marriage, it was my idea. I saw an opportunity, and I took it.”

“An opportunity?”

“Your father hates me. He’d never have approved any other way. But with the pressure of the Crown behind the request...” He held out the letter for Kessa, and she took it, recognizing her father’s seal. “Now he has.”

She opened the letter with shaky hands. Inside, in her father’s neat script, were the words, “Permission Granted.”

Her hand snapped over her mouth as the shock of it all resonated through her. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she began to tremble all over. Loki took her in his arms, his expression now full of concern.

“Kessa, I’m so sorry. I should have consulted you first before presenting it to the others. Please don’t be angry.”

She looked up at him, confused. “You think I’m angry?”

“Aren’t you?”

She shook her head, not trusting her words.

“Then what?”

“You want to marry me?” she whispered.

Loki’s expression softened. “Of course I do.” He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “If you’d have me.”

She brought her hands up to his neck, her thumbs resting on his face, eyes still closed. “I’ll have you.”

She could feel Loki smile, and she kissed him.

“Then, once again, I am yours,” he said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...now the question is, do I go ahead and get us to the conflict portion of our fic? Or do I stop and share some wedding day smut first? Decisions, decisions.


	8. I'll Always Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, eight chapters in seven days, not too shabby. I know, one was short, but still. ;)  
> Not sure about updates this weekend, I have "real" life to attend to, but I'll write if I can. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos. You are ever so wonderful, and I love you lots. <3

Kessa stared into the mirror, smiling as she ran her hands over her intricately beaded gown. It was gold, as was traditional on Asgard, with interwoven strips of green satin to reflect her marriage to Loki. The whole thing shimmered as she moved, and she couldn’t stop herself from swishing her hips back and forth.

Her seamstress had just left, making the last-minute alterations that perfection required. Soon, she’d be visited by her stylists, but right now her hair hung long and a little wild, still a bit damp from her bath. Her face was bare, though it had been pampered enough to look radiant. Say what you will about Asgard, but they certainly knew their beauty products. She wondered if she could steal some away for her second wedding on Vastra.

She sighed, thinking on that. Marrying Loki had become quite the ordeal. The realms were no closer to an actual formal alliance and seemingly couldn’t agree on anything – including where to hold the wedding. Both had strong traditions they wanted honored, and neither wanted to appear submissive to the other by giving up the venue, so they’d agreed to two ceremonies, one on her planet, and one on Loki’s. Luckily, through some clever negotiations on Loki’s part, agreement on the order had come fairly easily. Asgard first, with a week of revelry, then Vastra second.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind her, and she turned abruptly, startled. She must have really been lost in her thoughts. Or Loki was just that quiet when he wanted to be. He stood there, dressed casually, staring at her with a dumbfounded sort of grin on his face that she found rather adorable.

“You look resplendent,” he said.

“And you look…comfortable.”

Loki gave her a smirk and then, in a flash of green, transformed his outfit into his ceremonial armor. He raised his arms and turned slowly for her, showing off.

“That’s just not fair,” she said. She stepped a little closer, running her hands over the lines of metal that crossed his chest. “But I do like this look.”

“Do you?”

“I do. But what’s this about?” she asked, tapping her finger on the gold helmet that sat on his head.

“This? It’s my helm. Symbolic.”

“Hmmm. I think I like it. It’s very dominating. But, do me a favor?”

“Anything,” he said, smiling down at her.

She leaned in closer. “Kneel.”

His eyebrow shot up, but he did as he was told. “Like this?”

“Like that.” She reached down and stroked the horns gently. She then gripped them firmly as Loki watched on in amusement. She gave them a tug and, satisfied, stroked his cheek. “Oh, yes. I like these.”

Loki stood, smiling, and he placed his helm on the table. “Maybe I’ll let you play with them later.”

“Such a tease, Loki.” She put her hand on his chest again, admiring the designs in the metal. “You do look very handsome.”

“And you look beautiful. Although, I’m conflicted about this dress.”

She frowned, lifting her skirts a bit. “You don’t like it?”

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against him. “On the contrary, I can’t seem to decide whether to rip it off you or to never see you out of it.”

“Well, for now, you’d better leave it untouched. I’ll not walk down that aisle naked.”

Loki’s eyebrows lifted and she smacked him. “Don’t even think about it.”

Loki leaned down and kissed her. “Worry not, I’d save your nakedness for myself.”

His kisses grew more heated, and she leaned into them.

“You know,” she said, “some people consider it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“Really?” he asked, pulling back, eyes dark. “Then whatever would they think about what I’m about to do to you?”

She moaned as he kissed her, her hands tangling in his hair.

“There’s still a lot to do,” she said as his kisses moved down her neck. “I need to summon the ladies, let them get me ready. Perhaps we should save this until after the wedding.”

Loki kissed her lips again, then gave her a playful look. “But after the wedding, you’ll be someone’s _wife_ , a _proper_ princess of Asgard. It would feel wrong to debauch you then.”

She laughed. “So, once we’re married, you’ll never touch me again?”

“Never,” he joked.

“Excuse me if I find that just a little difficult to believe.”

“No, I will be perfectly respectful. For example,” he said, kissing her neck gently, “I won’t touch you here.” His hand moved to her breast, stroking the nipple over the fabric. “Or here.”

She leaned against the wall as he moved lower. He kneeled on the floor before her, and she placed her ankle on his shoulder. “How about there?” she asked.

Loki’s hand stroked her calf, her thigh, and his kisses followed. “Certainly not.”

He moved forward, her knee hanging over his shoulder, his hands high on her thighs. He moved up a little more, and when he came into contact with her underwear, he made them disappear.

“Anywhere else you won’t be touching?” she asked breathily.

Loki grinned up at her, then pushed her skirts up to her waist. He leaned forward and licked a long stripe up her slit, making her moan. He kissed her clit and then wrapped his mouth around it, sucking it gently.

Kessa pulled him closer with her leg as he did some very dirty things with his mouth. Her hands scrambled at his hair, and she groaned. “Where’s that helm of yours, again? Feels like it could be pretty useful right about now.”

Loki laughed and gave her clit a gently nip that made her yelp. He then gently lowered her skirts and smoothed them down before standing up.

Kessa grabbed his face and kissed him. “You know, if this is the last time we get to touch like this, perhaps we should make the most of it.” She reached down and began to unfasten his pants.

“My thoughts exactly.”

He pressed up against her, kissing her sensually as she freed his cock and began to stroke it. He began to move her toward the bed when she stopped him. “Wait, no. I can’t mess up this dress.”

“Then let’s take it off.”

“I can’t. I’m practically sewn in. It’ll be impossible to get back on.”

Without warning, Loki spun her around and bent her forward over a desk, planting her arms on the dark wood. He then kissed her neck, her back, as his hands reached down to gather her skirts. He spread her legs and placed his cock at her entrance, pushing forward just slightly.

“This doesn’t feel like something a _proper_ princess would do,” she teased, eyeing Loki over her shoulder.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “It isn’t.” And then he shoved himself deep into her, making her cry out. He grabbed her hips under the dress and proceeded to take her fast and deep. She turned her head a bit and could see their reflection in the mirror – she in her wedding dress, Loki in his armor, pounding into her as she stood bent over the desk. She moaned loudly, her muscles clenching in pleasure, squeezing Loki’s cock. He groaned as she tightened around him, pushing deeper. He adjusted his position, pressing his chest against her back, and she could feel his breath on her neck, coming hot and rapid. One arm circled her waist while the other hand fondled her clit, and she braced her arms against the desk, holding on tight as Loki’s fingers, his thrusts, brought her orgasm close.

A few more thrusts and she came, shuddering and trembling, only still upright because of Loki’s hold on her waist. He thrust up into her erratically, and then he came, too, shoving himself as deep into her as he could go, calling out her name.

He pulled out of her, and she collapsed onto the floor, skirts spread around her, head against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She smiled at Loki when he sat next to her, and he smiled back.

“Are you sure you won’t want me after the wedding?” she asked.

He leaned forward and stroked her cheek, kissing her lightly on the lips. Then he looked at her with a staggering amount of sincerity that made her feel breathless. “I’ll always want you.”


	9. Probably Nothing

Loki had been anxious lately, and Kessa didn’t know why. She’d catch him lost in thought, frowning at whatever had darkened his mind, but when she’d ask him about it, he’d shake himself a bit and smile reassuringly, telling her it was probably nothing. It had been weeks of “probably nothing.”

Tonight he was pacing, restless, and she could take no more. She stepped in front of him, and he nearly ran into her.

“Loki,” she said, stroking his cheek. “What is it?”

He smiled and kissed her. “It’s nothing.”

“No more, Loki. There’s something wrong, and I’ve let it go long enough. Please, I’m getting worried. Tell me what’s happening.”

He looked down at her for a few moments before nodding resignedly. “It’s our realms. Something is brewing, I can feel it. There’s something on the horizon, some sort of trouble. I don’t know what it is, and I feel powerless to stop it.”

He sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands, and Kessa took the seat next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“They’ve stopped talking to me,” he said, dropping his hands.

“Who?”

“Everyone. Tensions between our realms are growing, and both sides have shut me out. The Vastrans don’t trust me because I’m Asgardian. The Asgardians don’t trust me because I live on Vastra. With you – my vampire wife.”

“What about Thor? What does he say?”

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “He says it’s war coming.”

Kessa stilled. She knew the realms hadn’t been getting along, but she hadn’t realized it had gotten this bad. Loki and many others had been working so hard to bring their worlds together. But both races were long-lived with long memories, and there were some who resisted, sometimes violently. Lately, their rhetoric had grown more heated, their following more vast. But war? “All Thor thinks about is war. Is it possible he’s just…being overly dramatic?”

Loki ran his hand down his face, a tired gesture. “I don’t think so. Not this time.”

“What does this mean? Would you fight for Asgard? Against my people?"

Loki held her face in his hands. "I will fight for you. Always."

"But what about--"

"Always."

“Then what do we do?” she asked quietly.

“I’d like to leave.”

“Leave?”

“You and I.” Loki stood, pacing again. “My intuition, everything inside of me is _screaming_ to leave, to get off this planet, to run.”

“Run where?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps we could go to Vanaheim, spend a few months there, see if this blows over or cools down. I can still work from there if need be. I just _need_ us to get off this planet.”

“Vanaheim.”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe there is anything you can do to stop this?”

Loki sat down, looking defeated. “No.”

“Then let’s go.”

“Are you sure? It’s possibly that _I_ am the one being overly dramatic here.”

She shook her head. “No, I trust you. If your intuition is saying to leave, then we leave.”

He took her in his arms. “Thank you.”


	10. Bloodline

Loki walked in on Kessa tossing her clothing around the room and huffing annoyedly.

“What ever are you doing?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Nothing looks right,” she complained, sitting down hard on the bed and throwing herself backward. “You’ll just have to go to the festival without me.”

Loki took a seat beside her, stroking her arm comfortingly. “You know I wouldn’t do that. Come on, you love this festival. You’ve been excited about it since we arrived on Vanaheim.”

“That was when I could still fit into my clothes. I’ve become huge, Loki. It’s time for you to find another wife.”

“Unfortunately, I’ve grown rather attached to this one. To both of you,” he said, rubbing her growing bump affectionately. “I could make you something with magic.”

She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t trust that. Real clothes stay on. Magic clothes have a tendency to disappear.”

“One time.”

“It was enough.”

There was a knock at the door, and they looked at each other questioningly.

“Are you expecting anyone?” she asked.

“No.”

She nudged Loki with her toes, shoving him off the bed. “Go find out who it is, then.”

“And you get dressed,” he said, waving his hand at the scattered clothes before walking out of the room.

She sighed and heaved herself up, tossing on a flowy blue dress and then scowling at her reflection in the mirror. She then walked into the living room and was surprised to see who their visitor was.

“Thor?”

They’d been here for months and hadn’t been visited by anyone from Asgard. Loki had actually insisted on their seclusion, his intuition still warning him of some kind of danger. And now, here was Thor, at their home, looking exhausted. But it was something more than that, too. Sorrow radiated off him in waves, and her hand instinctively went to her stomach in a protective gesture.

Thor turned to look at her, and then he froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You are with child.”

“Yes. About halfway there.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Loki wanted to keep it a secret, what with the rising tensions between our realms. Is that why you’re here? Have you news?”

Loki took her hands in his. “Perhaps you should sit down.”

“Perhaps we all should,” Thor said.

They all took a seat, Thor looking more defeated than Kessa had ever seen him, and Loki looking nervous. “Loki?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Thor had just started to tell me. But it has to do with your father.”

“My father?” she asked, looking back and forth between the men. “Tell me.”

Thor sighed. “Last night, a group of men from Vastra led a small but devastating attack on Asgard.” He looked up at Loki, tears in his eyes. “Loki, our mother is dead.”

Kessa gasped, horror washing over her as the news sunk in. Loki stood up, pacing aggressively, pain and anger swirling around him like a terrible, tangible thing. “Who?” he asked, voice sharp.

Thor hesitated, looking up at Kessa, and her blood froze cold. “Her father,” he said.

It was as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. Loki stopped abruptly in the middle of the floor, body tense and ready for a fight, fingers twitching, but otherwise he didn’t move.

“Is that why you’re here?” she asked softly. “For revenge? Are you here to kill me, Thor?”

Loki’s head snapped up, his eyes fastened onto Thor.

“Yes.”

If the air had been sucked out before, it now came whooshing back in in a storm of violent energy that circled around Loki. He took a step toward Thor, but Thor held up a hand.

“Stand down, brother. It’s why I was sent but not why I’m here.”

“Then why?” Loki asked, standing between Thor and Kessa.

“Something was done last night that can never be forgiven, brother. And it was done by our hand, by Asgard.”

“Go on.”

Thor’s look was haunted as he spoke. “A few members of the group escaped back to Vastra. Father demanded that Kessa’s father be handed over, but their king refused.” Thor looked up at Kessa with a dread-filled expression. “In his grief, Father opened the Bifrost, and he kept it open, unleashing its full force upon Vastra. I’m so sorry, Lady Kessa, but they’re dead.”

She was having trouble wrapping her head around this. “Who’s dead? My father? The group? The king? Who?”

Thor didn’t answer, but Loki seemed to understand. He sat down on the sofa beside her and took her hand, not looking at her. “Everyone,” he whispered. “He’s saying he killed them all.”

Panic rose to her throat like bile. “What do you mean _all of them_?! You can’t kill an entire planet! Right?”

Thor swallowed hard. “He did.”

There was a loud roar as the blood rushed in her ears, and all she could hear was the beat of her own heart. The room began to go dark, and she felt both hot and cold at the same time. She couldn’t think, couldn’t speak as the enormity of it crashed over her. The entire planet. Her home, everyone. Just…gone. It was too much for her mind to comprehend.

She heard something like her name, but it sounded distant, and she couldn’t focus on it. And then she saw Loki, his face in front of her, blue eyes boring into hers, hands digging painfully into her arms, and then she was back, the world popping back into existence around her. She let out a choked sob, and Loki grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

“Kessa. Kessa, I’m so sorry, but you can’t do this right now. You can’t fall apart. Later, we’ll mourn, both of us. But right now, we have to run.”

“Run? Why?”

“He’s coming for us, my father.”

“He’ll never stop,” Thor said. “Not until he’s rid the universe of your race, until your bloodline ceases to be.”

Her hand shot to her stomach, clutching it protectively. “The baby.”

“No one knows about it,” Loki said.

He looked back at Thor, and Thor shook his head. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Where will we go?” she asked, trying to hold the panic at bay, even as it threatened to consume her. “Is there anywhere that’s safe?”

Loki nodded. “I have an idea.” He turned to Thor. “But I’ll need your help.”


	11. All of Us

Odin stood at the Bifrost, over a dozen guards at his back, ready to apprehend Loki and Kessa as soon as they arrived. Loki was to be taken to the dungeons, she to the gallows. He waited for Thor’s signal and, once received, used Gungnir to activate the Bifrost. It should have been Heimdall, but Heimdall was gone, having refused his King’s order to destroy Vastra. Before he could be imprisoned, he’d run, and no one had been able to find him.

 _So be it_ , he thought. They were traitors, all of them. If no one else would help him rid the universe of that entire wretched race of vampires, then he would do it alone.

There were no second thoughts, no questioning his new mission. There was only grief and pain and a raging fury that had consumed his heart and mind. There was only vengeance.

His heart, already dark, grew colder when he saw Loki arrive with his vampire woman in his arms.

“Why aren’t they in chains?” he asked.

“I didn’t think it necessary, Father,” Thor answered. “They came willingly enough, hoping for mercy.”

Odin sneered. “There will be no mercy today. Guards, chain them.”

“Please, Father. Don’t do this,” Loki begged, stepping in front of his wife protectively.

“I’m not your Father. I never was.”

Loki’s expression changed to something devious, and then he smirked. “And I was never here.”

Odin looked at him questioningly, and then, as the guards grabbed them, their hands met only empty air, and Loki and Kessa disappeared.

Odin was furious. “Where are they?” he screamed. “How is this possible?”

Thor blanched. “I know not. They must have tricked me on Vanaheim, cast illusions. They must still be there.”

“Then go after them!” Odin waved at a group of guards. “You lot go with him, the rest with me. We will not rest until we find them.”

“Yes, Allfather,” Thor said, leading his group back through the Bifrost.

The rest followed Odin as he stormed back to the palace. Just before they reached it, two guards in the back broke off, fleeing into the night.

 

\--------------------

 

“Are you all right?” Loki asked once they’d put some distance between them and Odin. They’d stopped at a stream deep in the woods, and he helped Kessa to sit down, then kneeled before her.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said, breathing heavily. “But we should keep going.”

Loki shook his head. “You need to rest. Besides, it’s almost morning, and it would be best if we keep moving at night. Our plan appears to have worked, and Odin’s attention is on other worlds than this one, but I’d prefer us be overly cautious. Travelling by night is safer, and you’ll have more energy for the journey.”

She nodded reluctantly. “How long will it take?”

“Probably two nights, a little more, a little less. It would be faster if we rode, but I don’t want any sign we were here.”

“And you’re sure no one knows about the baby?”

“I made sure your illusion at the Bifrost wasn’t pregnant. Odin won’t know.”

She patted his cheek. “Sounds like you’ve thought of everything.”

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, looking up at her earnestly. “I hope so.”

 

\---------------------

 

In Kessa’s condition, with the pregnancy and the abundant Asgardian sunlight, it took them the better part of three nights to make their way across Asgard and to their destination. But, finally, with morning a few hours away, and not a single Einherjar in sight, they reached the cave and made their way inside.

“This is it?” Kessa asked, touching her finger to the wavering air before her.

“This is it.”

“And you’re sure we’ll be safe on Midgard?”

Loki pulled her into his arms. “Safer than anywhere else. With Heimdall gone, they will have to search the worlds one by one. No one has visited Midgard in a millenia, and no one knows of this passageway but me. And even if they did, it’s a dangerous trip. Not all would survive.”

“Then how will we?”

“My magic will protect us.”

“All of us?” she asked, placing her hand on her stomach.

“All of us,” Loki assured her.

Kessa breathed in deeply. “What do we do?”

“We jump.”

Kessa took one last look at Loki as he grabbed her hand. And then they jumped.

One moment, they were in the cave, and the next, they were in the spaces between the worlds, falling faster than she could comprehend, a feeling of friction scraping at her skin. Loki held her tight, and she could feel his cool magic working around her, but it couldn’t stop the overwhelming heat that burned her body. It was hotter than fire, painful beyond measure, and just as she thought she could bear no more, there was only blackness.

 

 

 


	12. Right. Good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd be able to get this done today, but I did! Hope you enjoy. <3

Darcy Lewis breathed in the cool desert air, and then she laid down to look at the sky. On nights like these, when the moon was bright, she would drive a few miles out into the desert, set up camp, and spend the night with the stars.

It was peaceful out here, all alone, and it afforded her time to think, to meditate. She didn’t stop her flow of thoughts, but allowed them to move through her like the soft grains of sand beneath her. Tonight she thought of her future. She’d taken some time off after high school, spent a few years travelling, and then ended up in New Mexico because why the hell not? It was as good a place as any to get lost, to get found, to think.

It had been fun wandering, and she was ready to do so again, to go on her next adventure or find some new direction. And so, she contemplated her next step. And then her world changed forever as two people popped out of the sky and landed at her feet.

“What the fuck,” she whispered.

 

 

\-----------

 

Loki and Kessa landed hard on the sandy ground. Loki cried out a little, but Kessa didn’t, and he panicked. His body ached, and his head was swimming, but he managed to sit up, just barely.

“Kessa?” he said, leaning over her. She didn’t respond, and he grabbed her face, shaking her gently, trying to wake her. “Kessa?” he repeated more urgently.

He barely registered a woman behind him, but he ignored her as he tried to wake up Kessa. He tried to push his magic into her, but he found it mostly depleted. The trip had taken more of a toll than he’d expected, and magic alone wasn’t going to help.

The woman moved hesitantly closer to him, kneeling down beside him. “Is she breathing?” she asked.

Loki leaned his head down to listen, to feel, but there was nothing.

“No,” he said, the heavy swell of panic growing within him.

“She needs CPR,” the woman said.

“She needs blood.”

“Blood?”

“She’s a vampire.”

“Vampire. Right. Good times.”

Loki pulled out a blade and tried to steady his hand, but he was still feeling disoriented. He needed to hurry, but he was weak and having trouble focusing his movements.

“What are you going to do with that?” the woman asked, sounding frightened.

“I’m going to feed her my blood.”

“Dude, you don’t look like you’re in any position to give her anything.”

“You’re probably right. But if it’s her life or mine, I’d gladly choose hers. Theirs.”

The woman placed her hand on Kessa’s stomach. “She’s pregnant.”

“Yes.”

The woman took a shaky breath and then reached out to him. “Give it to me. I’ll do it.”

“What?”

She snatched it from him before he could register what she was doing. She took a deep breath, and then cut at a spot on her wrist. She looked queasy, and she closed her eyes. “So…just, feed it to her?”

Loki nodded. “Yes.”

The woman placed her wrist over Kessa’s mouth and determinedly looked away.

“Are you all right?” Loki asked.

“Just a little squeamish around blood,” she answered.

Loki smirked. “Then thank you all the more…”

“Darcy.

"Darcy. I’m Loki. And this is my wife Kessa.”

“Loki?” she asked, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she was bleeding into someone’s mouth. “Kind of like the Norse God?”

“ _Exactly_ like the Norse God.”

Loki leaned forward and stroked Kessa’s cheek, her hair. “Come on, Kessa. Please.” He placed his hand on her neck and leaned his forehead against hers. Then, with all the strength he could muster, he pushed his magic into her, urging her awake.

Kessa sucked in a deep, shaking breath, then rolled onto her hands and knees, coughing. She touched her hand to her lips, tasting blood, and looked up at Darcy.

“Um, hi,” Darcy said awkwardly.

Loki gathered Kessa into his arms, holding her tightly, kissing her everywhere he could reach. “Are you all right?”

She nodded, still looking shaken. “Yes. What about the baby?”

Loki put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes, focusing. Then he smiled, an expression of obvious and overwhelming relief overtaking his features. “The baby is fine.”

Kessa wrapped her arms around him, and she cried for the first time in days; the pain, the exhaustion rushing out of her along with her relief. But now was not the time. Soon, but not yet.

“Did we make it?” she asked, getting herself under control. “Are we safe?”

Loki turned to Darcy. “Where are we?”

“New Mexico,” she said. When she received blank stares, she tried again. “Earth?”

That, they seemed to recognize.

“We made it,” Kessa said, slumping against Loki.

“Just barely,” he answered, kissing her head. He looked up at Darcy. “Thank you. I am forever in your debt.”

“Happy to help,” she said, feeling a rush of pride and joy as Loki and Kessa held each other, taking comfort in each other’s arms.


	13. She Mourns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff. I'll probably be wrapping this up pretty soon, but I have a little more story to tell. Hope you've enjoyed my brief vacation from reality. <3

Darcy looked out the window and saw Kessa sitting alone, staring at the night sky.

“Is she all right?”

Loki stepped up beside her. “She mourns.”

“Mourns what?”

“The loss of her people.”

Darcy turned to him, concerned. After they’d appeared from freaking nowhere, she had brought them back to her place, an old gas station-turned-living-space that she’d gotten for really cheap. It was at the edge of town, which afforded her a nice view of the desert, and it was kind of a weird place to call home, but she liked it. She thought was kind of kitschy and fun, and it suited her.

They’d talked a little in the car, mostly about Earth (No, it wasn’t all desert, yes there were big cities, yeah, seven and a half billion people was a _lot_ ), but she hadn’t gotten the whole story about her supernatural-slash-extraterrestrial visitors, except that _she_ was a vampire, and _he_ claimed to be a god. And now, said vampire was sitting sadly in her backyard, talking to no one.

“What happened, Loki?” she whispered.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He watched his wife as he talked. “Our worlds were on the brink of war, and there were those determined to push them over the precipice. One such group took matters into their own hands, snuck onto my world and killed my mother.”

Loki’s voice remained steady, but Darcy could sense a deep and profound pain underneath. It was something in the set of his shoulders, the way he powered through his words, as though trying not to feel them.

He went on, “My father’s fury was boundless, and he swore vengeance upon the man who did it. He demanded the vampires hand him over, and when they didn’t, he destroyed their planet.”

Darcy gasped. Surely, she’d heard that wrong. “The _whole_ planet?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t say any more, just stood there with his arms crossed, looking out at Kessa. Darcy tried to put the pieces together.

“Wait, so why is he after you now?”

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “It was her father who did it.”

“Her father killed your mother?”

“Yes.”

“And then your father killed everyone on her planet?”

“Yes.”

“Shit, Loki. That’s intense. I’m so sorry.”

He looked at her, as though trying to discern how sincere she was. Then his countenance softened. “Thank you.”

“So I guess you’re mourning, too, huh?”

“I am. But, taking care of her, of the baby, it helps.”

“I can see how it would.”

They stood there, not speaking, for several minutes, and then Darcy broke the silence.

“What is it?” she asked.

Loki looked down at her questioningly. “What’s what?”

“Oh, sorry. The baby. Is it a boy or a girl? Or…neither? Not really sure how alien genderizing works.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I was determined to keep its existence a secret, so we never visited the healers to find out.”

Darcy grinned, bouncing excitedly on her toes. “Do you want to find out?”

 

 

\---------------

 

They couldn’t go to a doctor, what with all their alien DNA, but luckily, Darcy knew someone.

She’d shared an apartment with Jane when she’d first moved to New Mexico. The woman was brilliant, but flighty, and she jumped from career to career pretty often. Darcy thought she should just give in and go into astrophysics since she constantly found herself dabbling in it (really, who _dabbles_ in astrophysics?!), but she was determined not to go down the path her father had chosen for her. So, she’d run a business (into the ground), she’d been an artist (terrible), a chef (even worse), a freaking _mortician_ , and, once upon a time, a midwife.

Beyond being flighty, she was also a pack rat, and that was part of why Darcy had moved out. Gradually, the various paraphernalia and souvenirs of Jane’s previous lives and careers had crowded in on Darcy’s space, and she’d had to leave. Of course, hoarders gotta hoard, and some of that stuff had somehow eventually made its way over to Darcy’s new place. _It’s just temporary_ , Jane would say in that voice that implied _Darcy_ was the crazy one, not the mad woman stashing old stand mixers and easels at her house. She rummaged through a closet, and then through another, and then, with a triumphant squeal, she found what she was looking for.

 

 

\--------------

 

Loki kneeled down next to Kessa, taking her hands in his. “Hello, my love.”

She smiled, a small smile but a warm one. “Hello, Loki.”

“Darcy has an idea, something that might cheer you up, cheer us both up.”

She considered saying no, asking to be left alone with her thoughts, but something in his face convinced her to say yes, like he needed this, whatever it was.

“What is it?”

He shook his head. “I’m not completely sure. But she seems excited.”

“All right,” she agreed, allowing him to lead her inside. She still felt weak, but she tried not to show it. She knew Loki was being strong for her, that his grief was substantial, and so she tried to be strong, too.

They walked in to find Darcy struggling with a bulky apparatus, poking hard at buttons and yanking at cords and wires. She gave an annoyed grunt and hit the thing, then yelped happily when it lit up.

“What’s going on?” Kessa asked.

Darcy pat her hand on the sofa in the middle of the room. “Lay down.”

Kessa looked questioningly at Loki, but he just shrugged, so she did as she was told and laid down on the sofa.

Darcy sat on the coffee table next to her and grabbed a bottle of something. “Now, lift up your dress.”

Kessa sat up. “I beg your pardon?”

Darcy handed her a blanket. “You can put this over you. I just need to see your stomach.”

Kessa began to stand up. “I don’t think –”

“Come on,” Darcy interrupted. “Don’t you want to see your baby?”

Kessa sat back down. “My baby?”

Darcy grinned. “Yeah. This is a sonogram machine. Probably not as awesome as your “healers,” and it’ll be kind of grainy, but you’ll be able to see it. And maybe we can figure out what “it” is. I mean, if you want.”

Tears pricked at Kessa’s eyes, and she nodded. “Yes, please.”

Darcy smiled. “Ok. Then let’s see that tummy.”

Kessa laid down and pulled the blanket up under her dress, then lifted her skirts to expose her stomach.

“This is going to be a little cold,” Darcy said, squeezing some gel substance onto her belly. She then took a wand and began to slide it over the goo while looking at the screen.

“I guess since we’re getting all close here, I should probably ask, just to be safe. You’re not, like planning on taking over the world or anything, are you? You know, leading some sort of big alien invasion against our planet?”

Loki blinked at her. “Why in the worlds would I want to do that?”

Darcy shrugged, moving the wand lower, “I don’t know. It’s what aliens do in the movies. Oh! There!” She pointed to something on the screen, and Kessa and Loki stared uncomprehendingly at the blobs as they moved about.

“What are we supposed to be seeing?” Loki asked.

“It’s your baby!” Darcy gushed. “You see that little flashing light? That’s its heartbeat.”

Loki pointed to the spot. “There?”

“Yep.”

Kessa’s hand moved up to Loki’s, and he squeezed it. “Loki, can you make it better?” she asked, looking up at him. “I want to see it.”

He gave her hand a kiss and then touched his hand to the screen. As he pulled it back, the image appeared in the air before them.

“Whoa,” Darcy said. “3D. Very cool.”

Loki and Kessa looked on in awe as an exact copy of their baby rolled around and kicked in the air.

“It’s a boy,” Loki whispered.

And a little piece of their broken hearts began to piece itself back together.


	14. I think so, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one or two more chapters to wrap this up. Thank you to all who have stuck it through and who have left their support! <3

“Whoa, nice digs, Loki,” Darcy said, admiring his new place. “Where’d you get the money to afford this?”

“I stole it.”

Darcy just stared at him. Loki could be hard to read sometimes, but she also knew he was capable of just about anything, and his moral compass sat slightly off kilter to hers. That being said, he tended to make fun of her for not getting his sarcasm. So, at times like these, she needed a minute.

He waved his hand in front of her face. “Are you quite all right there, Darcy?”

“You…stole it?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes.”

She turned to Kessa, who was propped uncomfortably on the couch, looking like she was about to pop. “And you’re ok with this?”

Kessa shrugged.

“Ok. So, I feel like I should give you the whole, “stealing is bad” speech about now.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I only stole from those large corporations that you’re always complaining about, the ones that “take advantage of the little guy” and whatnot.”

“Hm. Now I feel conflicted. But aren’t you worried that you’ll get caught? I mean, it’s kind of important that you lay low, isn’t it?”

Loki smirked. “I assure you, with my magic, what I’ve done is untraceable. And I only take what’s needed to be comfortable.”

Darcy looked around the large, lavish room, the expensive electronics and appliances. “Um, this is more than just comfortable.”

“I’m a prince and a god. This is…’acceptable.’”

Darcy laughed. “Right. Anyway,” she said, sitting next to Kessa, “how’s that baby doing? He ready to come out?”

“Just about,” Kessa answered, smiling.

Darcy gave her stomach a pat and then stood up. “Okie dokie. Well, I have to run. I just stopped by to check on you and see your new place. Call me if that baby decides to make an appearance.”

Kessa squeezed her hand appreciatively. “We will. And thank you for everything. We’re so fortunate to have met you.”

“Just remember how appreciative you are when naming that baby. Darcy works for both a girl _and_ a boy. Just sayin’…”

 

 

\-------------------

 

Darcy was awoken abruptly during the night, but she wasn’t sure by what. Her heart was pounding, though. She took a deep breath and turned on the light, then screamed and hid under the covers.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Loki admonished.

“What the actual _fuck_ Loki?!?” she said, tossing the covers off her head. “You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing in my room?”

“I’m not actually _in_ your room. I’m at home. And Kessa’s having the baby. I need you to come over with your friend right away.”

“Why didn’t you just call?”

Loki frowned, eyes narrowed. “I did. You didn’t answer. Now, please, hurry over.”

Loki disappeared in a flash of green light, and Darcy groaned, still trying to get her heart rate down. She picked up her phone and, sure enough, had several missed calls. She cleared them out and called Jane, who picked up on the first ring. No surprise there, the woman didn’t sleep.

“Hey, Jane. It’s time. I’m going to come pick you up. Yeah…Ok, bye.”

She got dressed in a hurry and then drove over to pick up Jane, who jumped excitedly into the car with all her midwifery equipment.

“This is so exciting!” Jane gushed. “I still can’t believe I’m going to help an alien give birth. I mean, it’s crazy, right?”

Darcy laughed. “That feels like an understatement.”

“It’s amazing, though. Ever since Loki told me about that passageway that brought him here, about the Bifrost on Asgard, I can’t stop thinking about it. My dad used to talk about bridges to other worlds. Darcy, what if we could build a bridge like that?”

“A bridge to other worlds? Doesn’t that seem a little above our pay grade?”

Jane shook her head. “I don’t know. But I think I want to look into it. Would you help me?”

Darcy shrugged. “Always up for a new adventure. Not sure how much help I’d be, though.”

Jane smiled at her. “You could be my assistant.”

“And how much are you planning on _paying_ your new assistant?”

“Ok. You could be my…intern?”

Darcy laughed. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

They pulled up to Loki’s house and got to work getting everything ready, just as they’d been planning for weeks. Soon, it was time for Kessa to push.

“Ok,” Jane said from between her legs. “One more _big_ push, and I think that’ll do it.”

Kessa held onto Loki and Darcy, squeezing their hands as she managed one more big push that brought her baby into the world.

Jane’s smile disappeared, and she stilled as she looked down on the newborn baby, the blood rushing from her face. “Um, Loki?” she swallowed. “I think I need you.”

Kessa tried to sit up, but Darcy held her down, comforting her.

“What’s wrong?” Kessa asked.

Loki looked down at his baby, and his eyes went wide.

“Is that normal?” Jane asked.

“What’s wrong?” Kessa insisted again. “Is he ok?”

Darcy moved to look closer. “He’s…blue,” she said.

“What?”

Jane put the baby in Loki’s arms, and as he held his son, his own skin began to turn blue.

Kessa began to panic. “Please, Loki, what is it?”

“It’s a frost giant,” he whispered. Then, he held out his own rapidly-blue-ing hand, turning it this way and that to look at it. Then he looked at Kessa with something close to horror. “And, it seems, so am I.”

“I don’t understand.”

Loki looked down at his son and ran his fingers over the raised lines on his face, skin a nearly identical shade of blue to his own now. “Apparently, Odin’s been keeping secrets.”

“What’s a frost giant?” Darcy asked.

Loki continued to look down on his son, stroking his face lovingly. “They’re enemies of Asgard. Monsters. Or so I thought.”

“You thought?”

He sat down next to Kessa, placing the baby in her arms. His expression was worried. “Tell me, my love, does he look like a monster to you?”

Kessa began to cry, holding her baby tightly and kissing him all over. “No. He’s beautiful. He’s perfect.”

Loki smiled, looking relieved as he held them both. “I think so, too.”

 


	15. Joy

Darcy held the baby in her arms, rocking him gently. “Who’s the prettiest blue baby in the _whole world_?” she gushed.

The baby cooed at her and she began to babble incoherently.

“I still don’t understand why you do that,” Loki said.

“It’s baby talk! And he _likes_ it! Don’t you, snakey?”

“Snakey?”

Darcy shrugged. “I’m just going through all the animals the mythology says you birthed until you and Kessa finally pick a name.”

“Ah. Well, that explains ‘wolfy’ from last week, then.”

“Yep. So, come on. Have you got a name yet?”

“As a matter of fact, we do.”

“Ooh, exciting! Tell me it’s not going to be some impossible-to-pronounce Scandinavian word like Jörmungandr,” she said, butchering the language.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I’d rather not know what you were _trying_ to pronounce. But, no. It’s Frieden, a combination of my mother’s name and the Vastran word for ‘beloved.’”

“Aw, that’s sweet, Loki. I like it.” She leaned in close to the baby and began babbling again. “And I think widdle Freddy likes it, too.”

Loki scowled. “My child is not a ‘Freddy.’”

Darcy shot him a devious grin before changing the subject. “And how about you? How are you doing with the whole, ‘apparently-I-turn-blue’ thing? You’re not gonna go crazy and blow up New York or anything, are you?”

“Seriously, Darcy, what is this obsession you have with me destroying your planet?”

Darcy shrugged. “Just feels like something you’d do.”

“Well, I won’t. And I’m fine.”

“Really? You’re ‘fine’ with your dad lying to you your whole life? I mean, what does it all mean? Who are your real parents? How did you end up on Asgard?”

Loki sat down and took the baby from Darcy, his skin turning blue where they touched. “I don’t know. Certainly, I have a lot of questions. And perhaps, some day, I’ll get to confront Odin with them. But, for now, all I care about is keeping my family safe from him. And that means the answers will have to wait.”

“That’s pretty mature, Loki.”

“What else would you expect?”

“I don’t know. Death and destruction. Havoc on a planet-wide scale?”

“That’s it. No more movies for you.”

 

 

\-----------------------

 

Kessa joined Loki on the back porch, cuddling up next to him on the couch.

“Is he asleep?” Loki asked.

“Nope. Wide awake. When it comes to schedules, that child is all vampire.”

Loki laughed. “Indeed. Where is he, then?”

“Darcy picked him up and took him to Jane’s. She thought having him there might force her to take a break.”

“Well, nothing else seems to work.”

“I can’t believe how much she’s gotten done on that bridge in such a short amount of time.”

“Well, she had some assistance from her favorite god ,” Loki said, grinning.

“Yes, yes, we’re all aware of how very impressive you are,” she teased. “With her father’s research and your help, she’ll have that thing working in just a few years.”

Loki hummed an acknowledgment and then got lost in thought.

Kessa pulled back to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he assured her.

“I know that face,” she said, poking it. “You’re worried about something.”

Loki grabbed her hand and kissed it, smiling. “Not worried. Just…planning.”

“Planning for what?”

Loki sighed. “For when Odin arrives.”

“You think he knows we’re here?”

“No. But I think Jane’s bridge will draw Asgard’s attention soon enough.”

She looked up at him in confusion. “Then why are you helping her build it? I’m sure if you explained the danger, she’d stop working on it.”

Loki gave her a squeeze. “And that’s why we won’t say anything. She deserves to build her bridge, and she should. She has the passion and the intelligence to bring the Earth into a new era. And she was there for us when we needed her. We owe her this. Don’t you think?”

Kessa sighed and leaned against him. “Yes, I do. But then, what will we do?”

Loki held her tightly. “Worry not. I’ve found something that will help us when the time comes.”

Kessa’s eyes narrowed. “You have that look you get when you’re about to cause trouble.”

“What look is that?”

“Joy.”


	16. Bridge

“I want to test it again.”

Darcy looked at her incredulously. “No way, Jane! That thing blew out all my windows and part of my roof last time!”

Jane shook her head. “I know, but it works now, I’m sure of it. I’ve checked all the numbers a dozen times. Darcy, we can open a portal to another world. And, we’ll move it outside this time.”

Darcy groaned. “I thought we agreed after last time that there’d be no testing without Loki.”

“Yes, I know, but I can’t wait, Darcy. Pleeeeease.”

“You really think begging will convince me to go against my better judgment and give you what you want?”

“It’s always worked in the past.” Jane stepped closer and hugged her tightly. “Pleeeease, Darcy?”

“Ugh! Fine! But we’re just going to activate it and see if it works, right? We won’t _actually_ try to connect with another world, will we?”

Jane was bouncing enthusiastically. “We’ll just see if it works. Then, when it does, we’ll call Loki.”

“Fine,” Darcy said, throwing her hands in the air. “What do you need me to do?”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jane and Darcy stood around the smoking machine.

“Perhaps I should recheck my equations,” Jane said.

A small flame popped up, and Darcy sprayed it with her fire extinguisher. “Ya think?”

“But still, it was progress. I mean, for a minute there, the thing _worked_.”

“Yeah, right before it _exploded_.”

“Maybe Loki will know what to do.”

“Yeah, but we’ll have to wait. It looks like there’s a storm coming.”

They looked up at the swirling, dark clouds above them, and Darcy shivered. Something about them felt ominous.

“Those aren’t storm clouds,” Jane said, sounding wary.

“Well, then, what are they?” Darcy asked nervously.

Just then, a column of light blasted the ground in front of them, and they both had to cover their eyes. A moment later, it was gone, leaving behind a circle of runes and a very large man.

“Thor,” Darcy whispered, taking in the hair, the muscles, the hammer.

“Wait, _Thor_? Like, _Thor_?” Jane asked.

Thor stepped closer, eyeing the women with some confusion. “You know of me?”

“Um, yeah, we’re friends with L—" Jane said, cut off by Darcy’s elbow in her side.

“Friends with who?” Thor asked.

“Friends…with…the…library,” Darcy finished lamely. “We’ve read up on Norse mythology. We recognized myeh-myeh.”

“Mjolnir,” Jane corrected apologetically.

“That’s what I said. Myeh-myeh.”

“You’re saying it wrong!”

“Um, no I’m not. We’re saying it exactly the same.”

“Quiet!” Thor boomed, stepping closer. “I’m here at the request of the Allfather. Someone on your planet activated a device similar to our Bifrost a few days ago, and then again just now.” He pointed to the smoldering machine. “Is this it?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Jane said sheepishly. “It looked a lot better before it caught fire.”

Thor looked at her with something like admiration. “And you built this?”

Jane blushed. “I did.”

“By yourself?”

“Well, not just _me_ ,” she said, stammering a little under Thor’s gaze. “I mean, I had help.”

“From who?” he asked.

“Oh, um, from…Darcy!” she said, grabbing Darcy by the arm and pulling her close.

Thor looked skeptically between the two of them. “And no one else?”

“Nope. Just us girls,” Darcy piped in. “Human girls…”

Thor took Jane’s hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle. “Well, then, consider me most impressed.”

Jane was grinning like crazy, and Thor seemed to have forgotten about Darcy. “Typical,” she mumbled.

“Would you like to come inside?” Jane asked, gesturing to Darcy’s place.

“Nothing would please me more, Lady…”

“Jane.”

“Lady Jane.”

Thor held out his arm, and Jane took it, giggling again. Darcy rolled her eyes and walked behind them.

Once inside, Thor looked around with interest.

“Please, have a seat,” Darcy said, gesturing to the sofa. “And then, if you’ll excuse us for just a minute, I’d like to have a word with Jane.”

Thor gave a slight bow. “Of course. Take your time. I’ll be waiting,” he said, giving Jane a wink.

Jane blushed furiously as Darcy dragged her outside.

“He seems…nice,” Jane said, still eyeing Thor.

Darcy snapped her fingers in front of Jane’s face. “Jane! What the hell are you doing?”

Jane turned back to her and crossed her arms, defensive. “What?”

“You’re flirting with the enemy.”

“Since when is Thor the enemy?”

“Um, since Asgard destroyed a planet and vowed to murder Kessa and her baby!”

“That was Odin, not Thor. Last I checked, Thor was trying to _help_ Loki.”

“Loki?” Thor interrupted. The women gasped as Thor walked up, his imposing form towering over them. “What do you know of Loki?”

“Oh, uh, you know, same as we know of you. From…the…”

“Library,” Jane finished quietly.

Thor leaned down, coming face-to-face with Darcy. She swallowed hard as he scrutinized her. “You’re lying,” he said, eyes narrowed.

“I’m not,” she whispered.

His face, hard and set, softened suddenly, and he took her hands. “Please. If you know where my brother is, take me to him.”

Darcy looked to Jane, and Jane gave her an uncertain shrug.

“What are you going to do with him?” Darcy asked.

“I swear to you, I mean him no harm.”

Darcy breathed deeply and nodded. “All right.”

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Kessa sat on the steps watching Friedan play in the yard. It was green and lush, filled with her and Loki’s favorite plants, an oasis in the desert, fed by Loki’s magic. As she sat, the wind picked up, and the sky began to grow dark.

“Friedan!” she called, “I think it’s time we go inside. It looks like there’s a storm coming.”

Before he could respond, the large figure of Thor slammed into the ground in front of her. She gasped, eyes wide as she took him in.

“Thor,” she whispered.

He bowed. “Lady Kessa.”

“Do you come as friend or foe?”

Thor set Mjolnir down, raising his hands in front of him. “Friend. I’m not here to hurt you. I didn’t even know you were here. I was drawn by—”

“The Bridge.”

“Yes.”

Just then, Friedan ran up, laughing and wrapping his arms around her. The, when he noticed Thor, he hid behind her legs.

“Who is this?” Thor asked.

“This is Friedan.”

Thor crouched on the ground. “And how do you know each other?”

“He’s my son.”

Thor looked at her quizzically. “But he’s blue.”

“Sometimes. He has his father’s magic, and he plays around with his appearance.”

Friedan peeked his head around his mother, and Thor leaned forward to get a better look. Suddenly, he gasped, jumping to his feet and summoning Mjolnir to his hand. “A Frost Giant!”

“Just a little one,” she said.

“What is the meaning of this? Where is my brother?”

Thunder boomed overhead as Thor became angry. Friedan cringed against his mother, and Kessa worked to comfort him. “Thor, please, just come inside. I’ll explain.”

“Where is my brother?” he demanded, lightning streaking across the sky.

The front door banged open, and Loki stepped out, hands upraised. “I’m right here, Thor.”

“Loki?” he asked, lowering the hammer. “Who is this child to you?”

Loki stepped forward and held his arms out. Friedan ran forward and jumped into his arms, allowing Loki to comfort him.

“He’s mine, Thor,” Loki said, his arms, neck, and cheek turning blue as he held his son, lines appearing on the side of his face. “Now, please, stop all this storming and come inside. You’re scaring your nephew.”

 


	17. Another Way

Friedan sat in Loki’s lap, staring at Thor. Thor’s gaze wandered back and forth between his nephew and his semi-blue brother.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“Are you really surprised? Odin does so love his secrets.”

“Yes, but how did no one know? How did I not know? Why would he keep this a secret? Why would…mother?” he finished quietly.

“I have my theories, but none of them matter. What matters is you.”

“Me?”

Loki looked him in the eye. “What does this change between us, brother? Should I be running now?”

Thor shook his head. “No.” Then he shook it more adamantly. “No. You are my brother. We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. None of that has changed.”

Loki relaxed, tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying leaving him in a rush of breath. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Kessa came in at that moment, carrying drinks. “Look who I found.”

Darcy walked in, looking sheepish. “Hey, there.”

“Darcy!” Friedan yelled, jumping out of Loki’s lap and into Darcy’s arms.

“Hey, there, kiddo,” she said, hugging him tightly. Then she turned back to the three at the table. “Sorry to crash the party. Just wanted to make sure everything was ok, that Thor was still one of the good guys.”

“Everything is fine,” Loki assured her.

Darcy breathed out. “Awesome. Mind if I join you, then?”

Loki gestured to an empty seat, and she sat down with Friedan in her lap. “So, what did I miss?”

Thor turned to her. “Where’s your friend Jane?”

Darcy grinned. “Man, you have it bad, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Kessa asked.

Darcy lifted an eyebrow. “Thor and Jane couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. They… _clicked_.”

Everyone turned to Thor, who blushed a bright red. “What? No. Psht. I don’t even…I was just wondering where she was since you were…together…when I left.”

Loki and Kessa looked amused, and Thor blushed even deeper.

“Uh. Huh,” Darcy said skeptically. “Well, to answer your question, she stayed back at the “lab”-slash-my-house to play with her Bridge thingy. Though, I’m sure she’d rather play with your—”

“Darcy…,” Loki interrupted, and she cackled.

“Play with his what?” Friedan asked, looking up at her innocently.

“Nothing, baby,” she answered. “Aunt Jane just wants to play with Thor’s…hammer,” she finished, eyeing Mjolnir nearby. Then she cackled again.

“All right,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. “Enough about Thor’s…hammer. Tell me of Odin, brother. Is he still a threat?”

Thor nodded, still looking flustered. “He still hunts you. But it’s more than that. I believe his grief has driven him mad. He is beyond reason, and he no longer cares for the realms as he should, and Asgard suffers. He doesn’t even seem like our father anymore.”

“Perhaps it’s time for Asgard to welcome a new king.”

Thor shook his head. “He will not give up the crown so easily, and I will not kill him.”

“There might be a third way,” Loki said ominously.

Thor leaned forward. “What kind of trickery are you up to, brother?”

“I found something.”

“Stole something,” Kessa corrected.

“And stole something.”

“What?”

Loki held out his hand, palm up, and a bright blue cube appeared.

“What is that?” Darcy asked.

Loki turned it around in his hand. “An infinity stone.”

Darcy tilted her head. “A what?”

“Which one?” Thor asked.

“Space.”

Thor leaned back, looking displeased. “Loki, that is too much power for you.”

Loki disappeared the tesseract and crossed his arms. “Respectfully, brother, I disagree.”

“Where did you find it?”

“The humans had it. A couple years ago, a government agency came sneaking around Jane’s project. I found out who they were, and I infiltrated their organization by disguising myself as one of them. While there, I found the stone.”

“Oh, hey, yeah, I remember that,” Darcy said. “You stole this?”

“It’s an item of immeasurable power,” Loki responded.

“Mmmm…you did look good in that uniform,” Kessa said.

Loki smiled at her. “You know, you’re a terrible influence on me.”

She patted his hand. “Just keep telling yourself that.”

Loki laughed and continued. “They call it the tesseract. I stole it and replaced it with a fake. Honestly, it was disappointingly easy.”

“You know, some people actually _try_ to stay out of trouble,” Darcy said.

Loki frowned. “Sounds terribly boring. Anyway, brother. I’ve been using it, testing it, in case we had to run suddenly. And on one of those trips, something went wrong, and I found something…unexpected.”

“What did you find?” Thor asked.

Loki hesitated. “Another one of Odin’s secrets.”

There came a roaring noise from outside, and Thor and Loki looked at each other. “Thor?” Loki asked.

“Not me.”

They both stiffened. “Odin.”

Everyone ran to the window and peeked out. There, in the yard, was Odin, and he had Jane. She was kneeling before him with a blade to her throat.

“No,” Loki whispered.

“Come on out, Loki!” Odin called. “No tricks this time, or I will kill her.”

Darcy looked frantic. “Loki, you have to help her.”

Loki looked at her and nodded. Then he turned to Thor. “Do you trust me, brother?”

“Sometimes,” Thor smirked.

Loki smiled back. “Make this one of those times.” He walked over to Kessa and cupped her face. “My love, do _you_ trust me?”

“Absolutely not,” she said, smiling.

“You always were too smart for your own good,” he joked. Then his mood turned somber. “Forgive me, Kessa, I know the plan was to run, but we need to protect Jane.”

Kessa nodded, looking determined. “Give me the tesseract. I’ll take care of everything.”

Loki placed the tesseract in her hands. “Give her my regards."

Kessa kissed him intensely. “Take care of Freddy.”

Loki groaned. “Not you, too. That’s not his name.”

“I’ve got him,” Darcy said, holding him close. “I’ll keep him safe.”

Kessa gave them a hug and then disappeared in a tunnel of blue.

“Whoa,” Darcy said.

Loki pointed at her. “No matter what happens, you keep him safe.”

“I will,” she promised.

Loki gave Friedan a kiss and then turned to Thor. “Take me to him. As your prisoner.” He held his wrists out, and Thor snapped some cuffs on.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, brother,” Thor said.

“As do I.”

 

\------------

 

 

Odin sneered when Thor brought Loki out. “Place him at my feet.”

Thor tossed Loki onto the ground, and he landed with a grunt.

“Are you all right?” Loki asked Jane as he got to his knees, and she nodded nervously. “I’ll get you out of this, I swear.”

“You’re in no position to give such promises,” Odin said. “Unless…” Odin withdrew the sword from where it sat at Jane’s throat and shoved it into Loki’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Odin pulled the sword from Loki’s arm, looking satisfied. “I just needed to be certain you were really here. I’m sure you understand.”

“Father, is this necessary?” Thor asked.

“Do not question me, boy! What is necessary is avenging your mother’s death. Or have you forgotten the role he played in that?”

Loki shook his head hard. “I had nothing to do with that.”

Odin placed his sword under Loki’s chin. “Your wife did.”

Loki tried not to move. “Not her, either.”

Odin leaned forward, and the blade sat uncomfortably against Loki’s skin. “Where is she?”

“Right here,” Kessa said, suddenly standing at Odin’s back.

He grinned darkly. “At last, revenge is mine.”

“Not yours,” she said.

Odin turned and found her standing in a swirling mass of green and black. And she wasn’t alone.

“No,” he whispered, eyes wide.

“Oh, yes,” said the woman standing with Kessa, and then she reached out and grabbed Odin by the shoulders, dragging him toward the portal. He tried to struggle, but she held tightly to him.

“Who is that?” Thor asked nervously.

Loki looked at him apologetically. “It’s your sister, Hela.”

“Sister?”

Hela smirked at him and then looked around. “This is a nice world, Loki.”

“Yes, it is. I’d like it to stay that way, if you don’t mind.”

“Worry not. I’m a woman of my word. You’ve delivered Odin, and I shall return to Hel with him.”

Odin struggled again, but Hela covered his mouth with one hand and held him tightly against her with the other, overpowering him.

Thor stepped forward. “What will you do with him?”

“I won’t hurt him,” Hela assured him. “But I think we’re long overdue for some father-daughter bonding. And where better than in the prison he created for me? Don’t you agree, _Dad_?”

Before he could answer, she pulled him backward into the portal and disappeared.

 

 


	18. Epilogue

“Do you really have to leave?” Darcy asked.

“We do,” Kessa replied. “We found a small vampire colony on another world.”

“Wait, what? I thought Odin killed them all.”

“He killed all the ones on Vastra that day. Those who remained went into hiding, as we did, fearing his wrath. It’s time to let them know we’re safe, maybe find others.”

“Yeah, ok, I get all that, but I’m going to miss you. And with Jane canoodling with Thor on Asgard—”

“Canoodling?”

Darcy grinned. “Yeah, they _really_ hit it off, didn’t they? I mean, they knew each other, what, a _week_ when he invited her? And now it’s been three months, and there’s no sign of her coming back.”

“They’re cute together, though.”

“Yeah, yeah. But still, it sucks. And what about Freddy? I love that little blue dude.”

“Then why not come with us?” Loki asked, walking into the room.

Darcy’s head snapped to him. “Wait, seriously?”

Loki shrugged. “Sure, why not? We could use a babysitter.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned to Kessa. “Is he serious? Can I go to space with you?”

Kessa grinned. “I’d love nothing more. But are you sure you’d want to leave Earth?”

Darcy jumped up and down excitedly. “Heck yeah! Now let’s go find me a space husband!”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You know, I might actually know someone.”

“Oh my gawd, I’m so excited!” Darcy squealed. “I’m going to go get packed!”

Darcy ran out the door, and Kessa turned to Loki. “Are you sure about this? I’m not sure space is ready for Darcy Lewis.”

“You know, you might be right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I would love to write more chapters on Loki and Kessa's adventures on Earth, Darcy and Friedan getting into trouble together, and Darcy Lewis in space, but I swore I wouldn't spend more than two weeks on this. So, alas, I now begrudgingly return to my real life responsibilities. Though, I am a little disappointed that I didn't fit in one more smutty chapter. Maybe I'll add one at some point lol.  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this, commented, and left kudos! You've made me so happy! Until the next fic, y'all! <3


End file.
